This invention relates to a foot propelled vehicle, and is particularly but not exclusively concerned with a vehicle which a child can sit on and propel by engaging their feet along the floor.
There are known starter bicycles which a child can sit on before they have acquired the skills necessary to ride a pedal powered bicycle. Such a starter bicycle may have stabilising wheels to the left and right of the frame which are intended to ensure that the bicycle will not topple over, even if the child lifts its feet from the ground. The stabilisers can be removed as the child becomes more experienced, but there is than an increased of injury to the child.
One object of the present invention is to provide a foot propelled vehicle which has improved stability.